


Aftermath

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words





	Aftermath

A long moment passes before Ariadne’s eyelids flicker open. Dom and Saito’s do not. Fischer’s either, but this is expected.

“What happened,” Arthur demands, looking to Eames.

“You think this is my fault? Fuck you, friend. Mal happened.”

“Damnit.”

“No,” Ariadne puts in groggily. “Dom was going to look for Saito in Limbo. There should have been time…”

All three men shake their heads, but Arthur answers. “There was no way for him to know the real Saito from a projection. He knew that.”

“So …he lied?”

“Yes.”

Yusuf hovers over their comrades, and eyes Fischer before asking “What now?”


End file.
